Not the same
by suki-da
Summary: What starts as any other day turns into a much more serious situation for the x-men. Rogue/Remy


Hey all, this is my first X-men story, I think the accents are a bit dodgy but anyway, thought I would post anyway.  
  
She stopped halfway down the hall, catching a sudden glance of herself in the mirror, it was all she needed to make what she knew was going to be a bad day turn even worse.  
  
"Urgh" She muttered, looking face on into her reflection, she couldn't even recognise herself. Why? Because today the Professor had specially asked her to make an effort with her appearance. She wouldn't of minded if her definition of making an effort matched with the Professor's; however whereas hers involved taking extra time in the morning to apply thicker layers of makeup and selecting smart but dark clothes, the Professor had asked for  
  
"All students (at this point he had thrown a smile in Rogues direction) to wear only light makeup and summery clothes for the next days trip" Whatever that involved.  
  
So it meant that she was now in the hallway staring in horror at the reflection; her auburn hair had been pulled into a ponytail leaving two white bangs falling over her face, she had used minimal kohl pencil around her eyes and very light brown eyeshadow. Sighing, she almost admitted to herself that her face looked vaguely alright without all her makeup, it wasn't that which bothered her though. It was the clothes. Kitty had taken great delight in treating Rogue like her own personal Barbie doll, and somehow had managed to force Rogue to leave the room wearing a faded blue pair of denim jeans and a sparkly pink tank top. Taking one last glimpse at her appearance in the mirror she shuddered and made her way down the hallway and into dining room.  
  
"Woah" Scott managed to choke out as he attempted to digest his toast at the same time as Rogue walked into the room. "You look . wow you look different." he stumbled lost for words.  
  
Rogue already self-conscious, and feeling out of place in her "new clothes" turned and snapped not even caring that it was Scott who was talking to her  
  
"And what do ya mean by different?"  
  
"Err" he muttered, he always seemed to be able to say the wrong thing, especially when talking to Rogue, it seemed impossible to determine what type of mood that she would be in, "A good different. you look very . just . not like you normally do" he trailed of.  
  
A good different? Rogue ran the words over in her mind, interpreting it in all the different ways possible. The thought that Scott may possibly believe that she looked good made a red blush begin to creep up over her face, however she pushed that force down and her usual depression crept over again, so must of the time she looked awful? Great.  
  
"Oh, right" She sighed, she wasn't in the mood for a confrontation and instead pulled up a chair and took a piece of toast for herself. "It's not mah choice to look like this." she offered in attempt to make conversation, "the Prof wanted me to make an effort, ya no?"  
  
"Hmm, Yes he mentioned to all of us to look smart for this trip, I figure he wants us to make a good impression, you know after what it's been like since people found out about us"  
  
"Ah guess" Rogue replied, didn't seem fair to her that she should have to change for other people but if the Professor thought it was for the best then she knew that it would be easier not to argue. She wasn't sure how to continue the conversation, she had found it much easier to talk to Scott before he and Jean had starting dating. Just before the silence in the room got to the uncomfortable stage she found herself saved by the appearance of Kurt and Kitty,  
  
"Rogue!" Kurt shouted in surprise as he spotted his "sister" sat down at the table. "Vat are you vearing?" He asked his eyes practically popping out of his head.  
  
"Oohh" Kitty giggled, jumping up, "Do you like? I think she looks great, and guess who helped dress her? Me!"  
  
"Really?" Kurt asked, obvious disbelief shining through in his voice, "and you didn't mind?" he asked turning his attentions once again to Rogue.  
  
Rogue shifted in her chair, all three sets of eyes where on her waiting for her reaction, "Like ah had a choice" she replied glaring daggers at Kitty.  
  
Scott noticing the tension rising from Rogue thought it might be a good time to change the subject, "Err, so anyway, is everyone ready for today?"  
  
Kitty was the first to reply, her eagerness' shinning through "Yeah, I'm totally ready, personally..." she said, looking pointedly at Rogue, "I love trips"  
  
"Vats the deal here anyvay?" Kurt asked, "I mean vere are ve supposed to be going, and vith vo?"  
  
"Yeah, ah I was wonderin' that to" Rogue spoke up  
  
"Well, its just a small group of us going actually" Scott answered them, "You" he said looking at Rogue, "Kurt, Kitty, Jean and myself, oh and the Professor of course"  
  
"And were going were exactly?"  
  
"A mutant convention"  
  
"A what?!" cried Rogue, Kitty and Kurt in unison.  
  
"A mutant convention, according to the Professor it will be an excellent opportunity for us to converse with other mutants about our own experiences"  
  
"Ah can't wait, all us freaks togetha" Rogue said bitterly  
  
Scowling, at Rogue and being greeted with a what do you expect look Kitty voiced her own opinion, "Well I think it will be great"  
  
Just before it looked like Rogue was going to give the group a further insight into her own personal thoughts on how the day was going to go, Professor Xiaver entered the room closely followed by Jean Grey.  
  
"Rogue! You look great!" Jean exclaimed,  
  
"Yes Rogue, you do look very nice today" Xavier smiled at her. Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Rogue forced a smile upon her face and glanced up at Jean and the Professor. Inwardly she sighed, she had seen the way that Scott had looked at Jean as she walked in with her perfect hair and air of confidence. It wasn't even that she was still hang up on Scott, it was just the feeling she got around all couples, the little voice inside of her which taunted her, telling her to look around at what she would never have for herself. Sensing her mood was darkening Charles Xavier motioned toward the door, "Shall we?"  
  
"Vat are ve going in?"  
  
"I thought it would be a good idea to take the mini-bus" Charlie stated  
  
"Vell vat are ve vaiting for ven?" Kurt said, and with a poof her has disappeared out of the room.  
  
Rogue carried on flipping over the magazine, it was one of Kitty's crappy magazines about how to get the smallest waist, and find yourself a great guy, well a fat lot of use that would be to me she thought to herself. Truth be told she wasn't even reading the magazine it was just saving her from having to make polite conversation on the 2-hour journey to wherever it was the Prof was taking them. Every couple of minutes or so Kurt of Kitty would ask if they were there yet - it was like being in the car with a couple of kids.  
  
"Is this it?" Kitty asked in wonder; there were people everywhere.  
  
"Yes, I think you'll be pleased to know we are finally here" Jean said into the back of the bus as they pulled into a parking space. Kurt transported his way out of the bus as everyone else made their way out normally.  
  
Once she had got out of the mini bus Rogue walked over to a patch of grass outside a huge building that a lot of people were heading towards and waited for the others to get various things from the vehicle. As she stood there surveying the crowd she felt a hand on her shoulder, she span around quickly thinking it was Kurt or Kitty and instead found herself staring into a pair of intense red eyes.  
  
"ello chere"  
  
- please read and review. 


End file.
